


You can't die dude, it's a party!

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, BAMF Peter Parker, Breathe in breathe out, Epipen, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, SAves the day, Severe allergic reaction, Sick Clint Barton, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020, anaphylactic shock, prompt applies for peter and clint, whumptober prompt 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Clint has a severe allergic reaction and goes into anaphylactic shock. Peter is the only one around who can save him, but first Peter has to calm himself down. Can Peter step up to be a superhero like his Avenger friends? Will he make Tony proud?Whumptober prompt 13: Breathe in breathe outI'm not sure if a severe allergic reaction is a trigger, but this story goes there :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You can't die dude, it's a party!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again :) This story was inspired by the many times I had to help my sister when she had an allergic reaction. She's allergic to soy so this happened (and still happens) a lot. And like Peter, I've asked "What would Tony Stark do?" Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :)

Thor holds up a roasted leg of Asgardian elk and his voice fills the room. “Behold the majesty of the Wolvercon. Wolvercon is the name bestowed on one of Asgard’s rarest elk. The chosen feast of the warriors within my realm. Legends have been inscribed depicting the –.”

Tony yells from across the room. “It’s a party, not a book report Point Break. Get to the point.”

Thor shakes his head. “If you want to experience the full effects of The Feast of the Ultimate Realm, you must –.”

Tony turns the music up to drown Thor out. The angry god points his hammer at Tony. “No one silences the god of thunder!”

Tony turns the music up louder and cups his hand around his ear. “What? Can’t hear you Big guy.”

Thor’s laugh rumbles through the room. “Hear this!”

He sends a bolt of thunder shooting out through his hammer right at Tony. The thunderbolt is intercepted by a certain vibranium shield. An annoyed Captain America shakes his head. “Tony, can we have one party that doesn’t involve you provoking a team member to want to kill you?”

Tony holds up his hands in surrender. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cap holds the shield with both hands and braces himself as Thor slings his hammer toward Tony. Thor throws the weapon with the weak intensity of someone just casually tossing an unwanted object aside, but Cap digs his heels in to fend off the weight of the hammer against his shield.

Despite the borderline supernatural feats of strength that he is employing to protect Tony, Cap continues the conversation. “You don’t know what I’m talking about? Need I remind you of the Christmas party that you decided would be a great time and place to provoke Bruce into a Hulk transformation? And let’s not forget the fourth of July barbecue that you triggered Buck to go full Winter soldier. That was a birthday present that I could have done without.”

Tony smirks. “And that’s why I had to tick off Thor. Had to go for the full trifecta. And let’s not pretend that Captain Do-Good doesn’t get off on jumping on top of grenades to save my ass.”

Cap gets angrier. “I don’t get off on –.” He sighs as all of his patience fades and tosses his shield aside. “You know what? You can stop your own thunderbolts. I give up.”

Tony smirks. “I get it. Go ahead and give up. You only go to the end of the line for your cuddle buddy Bucky. You’re a coward and you’re a terrible friend.”

Cap uses the magnet on his wrist to recall the shield. The metal disc snaps back to his hand instantly and Cap’s eyes narrow. His words are slow and measured. “What did you say to me?”

The dark edge on those words, triggers Clint to stand from his perch on his chair, from across the room.

The reluctant mediator puts himself between Cap and Tony. The archer puts his hand on Cap’s chest, symbolically holding him back. Clint knows he can’t _actually_ stop Cap if the seething soldier wants to knock Tony out, but Clint hopes that he can bring Cap back to his senses.

Clint accompanies the hand on the chest with words. “Easy Steve. We’re all friends here.”

Cap keeps the anger, but mumbles, “Sure”, as he walks away.

Tony smirks. “Thanks for that Hawkeye. I think Grandpa was about to give me the ‘ol one two.”

Clint raises an eyebrow. “Stop being and ass or someone’s going to beat yours. This party is the first downtime I’ve had in two weeks and I’m not going to use it to be your fucking bodyguard.”

Tony is about to tease Clint for using language that Cap wouldn’t approve of, but the agitator thinks twice about ticking off another Avenger.

Tony takes a sip of his drink, to keep from saying something he shouldn’t, and nods.

Clint returns to his chair and goes back to watching the party from a distance. He picks up his plate and takes a bite of the majestic Wolvercon and sighs. It tastes horrible, but he’s starving. He can’t remember the last time he ate. He just finished a 48 hour mission. So, he chokes it down.

The meat, contrary to what was advertised, definitely does _not_ taste like chicken, so he chases it down with a glass water. He would prefer it to be something stronger than water, but Fury told him that he has to stay sober in case he needs to be activated.

Clint watches Black Window finish a fourth martini and sighs to himself. _I guess Nat didn’t get the memo._

Clint’s internal thoughts are interrupted by a teenager sitting next to him. Clint smirks. “Isn’t it past your bedtime Spider-kid?”

Peter frowns. “I don’t have a bedtime, but Aunt May said she would extend my curfew so I can party with you guys.”

Clint laughs. “That argument didn’t go as well as you think it did Tony Jr.”

Peter laughs. “Tony Jr.? No way. I would never set off Captain America like that. Mr. Stark is awesome and all, but he never knows when he’s gone too far. If you didn’t stop that, Cap would have destroyed him.”

Clint smiles, but his moment of happiness is cut short when his phone goes off. He glances at the text and sighs. “Well, there goes my downtime. Catch you later, kid.”

Peter’s eyes light up. “You have a mission? Can I help? Please?”

Clint glances over at Nat giving Bucky a not-so-work-party-appropriate lap dance. Nat is supposed to be Clint’s spotter, but he can’t really rely on her help if she’s well past sober. Protocol says that he shouldn’t do the mission without another set of eyes.

Speaking of eyes, Clint snaps his fingers, directing Peter’s eyes from work party debauchery, back to him. “Eyes over here Junior. Tell you what. This party’s gone a little off the rails and if Cap is destined to give your mentor the beat down, you probably shouldn’t be here to see it.”

Peter squeals. “Awesome! I’m going on an Avenger mission!”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me regret this. Go tell your Irondad where we’re going, suit up and meet me on the roof. We’ll head over to the location from there.”

Peter pouts. “He’s not my dad.”

Clint smirks. “First rule of the mission: Everything I say is right, no questions asked.”

\---------

The unlikely duo have been on the roof of an abandoned factory, by the docks, for a little over two hours by now. Peter is still in his causal clothes because he left his suit accidently at home. Because of this blunder, Peter doesn’t have his A.I. system, Karen, to talk to, so Clint has been standing in as Peter talks his ear off. Peter has been happily providing all the conversation by rambling constantly, as Clint has been aiming a sniper rifle, lying on his stomach, motionless.

Peter finally acknowledges the one-sided conversation. “Um, Clint? Are you even listening?”

Clint answers, but the only thing that moves is his mouth. “Every single word, Pete.”

Peter smiles. “Ok, I wasn’t sure because you haven’t moved like, at all, in forever. You’re like that guy at the train station that’s painted silver and he doesn’t move, and people give him money. I see him all the time when I take the 6 train and it’s like, dude, how do you not even blink, but I guess it’s his job. If I were a street performer – well he’s not technically on the street cuz he’s on the platform, but he’s still –.”

Clint stops the runway train named Peter. “New plan. Let’s try talking about something other than random trivia.”

Peter sits on the ledge next to Clint and lets his legs dangle over the edge. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Not some random subway guy that paints himself silver.”

Peter laughs as he swings his legs. “Do you like being a superhero?”

Clint winces. He hadn’t really thought his request through fully. He doesn’t want to hear another second of mindless chatter, but he isn’t really keen on talking about himself either. Clint is a private guy. Always has been, always will be.

Peter repeats the question because he thinks Clint missed it. “Do you like being a superhero?”

Clint sighs. His shoulder is starting to lock up. The target hasn’t even arrived at the point that he’s been aiming at, so he takes a minute to shift from lying on his stomach, to sitting up. He cracks his neck. “There’s nothing super about me kid. I don’t have powers like the others. I’m just a guy with a bow and arrow.”

Peter looks back horrified. “That’s so not true. You’re super awesome.” His mood shifts. “You know, sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be as cool as the other Avengers. I mean, I can save people and do the hero stuff, but even with spider powers, I feel like you guys are larger than life and I’m just a lame crimefighter.”

Clint clears his throat. “I’ll fill you in on a little secret. Thor might walk around spouting off that he’s a god, but we’re more mortal than you think.” He starts the list. “Tony’s got a heart condition. Banner can’t get angry without turning into a literal monster.” He points to his left ear. “I can’t hear a thing without these freakin’ hearing aids. Nat is so paranoid that she sleeps with one eye open and don’t even get me started on the PTSD that Bert and Ernie have.”

Peter laughs at the nickname Clint gave Cap and Bucky.

Clint clears his throat again. “It’s easy to feel insecure, but that’s why you have to lean on the people that care about you. Tony’s a dick to everyone else, but he seems to like you. I’m sure you can talk to him when you’re feeling bad. You can always talk to me if you want. I’m usually on missions that last for hours with no one to talk to. Hell, you have a whole team of Avengers to call. Any one of us can talk you off the ledge.”

Peter’s hands are clasped on his lap and he looks down at them as he talks. “Yeah, thanks. I’m gratefully, but, um, I don’t know. It’s weird. It’s been me and Aunt May for, like, a long time and I was almost like an orphan. It’s strange having this big family all of a sudden. It’s a little overwhelming.” Peter catches himself and starts to backpedal. “I-I’m not saying that I don’t appreciate you guys because I do. I – I – oh my god. I sound like an ungrateful brat.”

Clint clears his throat and coughs. He takes a sip of water. “Nah. You’re good, kid. When I was growing up my dad used to beat the shit out of me. It took a long time for me to warm up to the idea of the Avenger-family concept. Nat was the first person I really leaned on and then came Phil.”

Peter nods, but Clint’s not sure what to say next. He was kind of not paying attention and somehow overshared _way_ more than he ever has and he’s on the verge of discussing his boyfriend with someone other than Tony, Cap, Nat, or Fury. Clint decides to pull back before letting the fifth person on Earth know about his relationship, let alone his sexual orientation.

Peter disarms him again. “Agent Coulson is a cool guy. I’m sure he’s an awesome boyfriend.”

Clint pauses mid-sip. “How do you know about that?”

Peter smiles. “My spider senses. Sometimes I have psychic abilities.”

Clint gives him the side-eye.

Peter laughs. “Ok, maybe Agent Coulson told me.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Figures. Phil’s terrible at keeping secrets. You would think that being a secret agent would make him better at it, but no. He’s a freakin’ big mouth.”

Peter laughs again, but stops when he sees Clint clear his throat again and wince.

The hair on the back of Peter’s neck is starting to stand up and that’s never a good sign. He trusts his spider senses and they are either telling him that the target is approaching or something else is wrong.

He looks at Clint closer and notices that his rooftop buddy is turning really red.

Peter bites his lip. “Um, Clint? Are you ok?”

Clint coughs. “Yeah, I’m just *cough* - I feel like I have something stuck in my throat *ahem* - I don’t –.” The broken sentence dissolves into a round of painful coughs.

Peter wants to suggest taking another sip of water, but Clint is currently squeezing the life out of the water bottle in his hand.

Peter’s positive that something’s wrong with Clint.

Wrong turns into terrifying when Clint puts a hand against his throat. “Can’t – breathe – throat’s – closing –.”

Peter stops breathing right along with Clint. The two are miles away from any type of superhero assistance and Peter is pretty sure that calling an ambulance to come to an abandoned building will just end in being hung up on. He also doesn’t have the suit so there’s no Karen.

He’s alone on this one.

Clint uses the remainder of air in his lungs to add more clarity to the chaos. “I’m – gonna – die – because – of – dumb – alien – meat –.”

Peter yells. “Oh my God! You’re having an allergic reaction! What do I do?!”

Clint’s words are only wheezes and Peter feels the world going out of focus. His own airway starts to close off and he knows this all too familiar start to a panic attack.

He pushes the fear aside and shakes his head. This is not the time for a break down. He’s the only one that can help Clint.

He starts a dialogue in his head. _You can do this Peter. Breathe in and breathe out._

_Breathe in… and breathe out…_

He has to be the hero. The superhero. What would a superhero do? What would Tony do?

Peter wants to call Tony, but the man is probably full-on drunk by now. It’s safe to assume that he was fairly far from sober when he decided to pick a fight with America’s hero.

Peter doesn’t have any of the other Avengers on his contacts list, but he’s sure Clint does.

He kneels down to put a hand on Clint’s back and uses his best impression of Captain America. “Everything is going to be ok. I can handle this.”

He takes Clint’s phone and uses the tech skills that his best friend Ned taught him to easily unlock it. Clint’s recent call list has the names Bert and Ernie. Peter takes a guess and taps on the name Bert.

Cap answers in a voice that still sounds annoyed. “If you’re calling to see if I killed Tony Stark, you’ve called a few minutes too early. I’m seriously about to knock his block off.”

Peter’s voice is shaking. “Cap? I need your help.”

Cap’s tone instantly changes. “Peter? I thought you were Clint. This is Clint’s phone.”

“I know. I- I’m with Clint and he’s, um, I think he’s… He can’t breathe and- and I don’t know what to do.”

Cap tries to assess the situation. “What happened? Is he bleeding? Is he conscious?”

Peter talks around the lump in his throat. “He’s not bleeding, but he isn’t breathing. I think he’s having an allergic reaction to the weird Thor meat and we’re in the middle of nowhere and I- I don’t know what to do.”

Peter starts crying because it’s all becoming too real when he said it out loud.

Cap uses his military commander voice. “It’s alright Peter. I’m sending help, but for right now, you’re all Clint has. You have to listen and follow my instructions. Can you do that for me?”

Peter wipes away a tear. “Yes sir.”

“Good. I know that Hawkeye always carries a duffle bag with extra supplies when he goes on a mission. There should be a first aid kit in there. Do you see it?”

Peter rummages through the bag. His hands are shaking so much that when he grabs the small first aid kit, he almost can’t hold it. Peter takes a breath (that he wishes Clint could take) and relays his status to the captain. “I found it. I’m opening it up and I see an EpiPen.”

Relief finally reaches Peter’s voice. “I know what to do. Ned has one just like this. A few days ago he had a cookie with coconut in it at the cafeteria and I had to use it on him. I know how to use this!”

“That’s great Peter. Use it on Clint and tell me what happens.”

Peter crawls over to Clint. The man is covered in sweat and his wheezing coughs have turned into quiet, rapid, staccato mini-coughs, almost like Clint is trying to conserve his energy.

Clint’s barely conscious gaze shifts to Peter and the spider-hero rolls up Clint’s pant leg. Peter jams the lifesaving auto-injector into Clint’s thigh and Clint grunts out a muffled word that either starts with the letter S or F.

The epinephrine surges through Clint’s veins and his airway almost instantaneously opens up. He gulps in a cascade of New York City air, but it feels like the freshest breath of air he has ever taken.

He takes a few more heaving breaths, and coughs when the smell off car exhaust and dockside fish hits him.

Peter is right next to him, but his voice sounds distant. “Are you ok Agent Barton?”

Clint tries to answer, but he’s shaking too much, so he settles for a nod.

Peter bites his lip. “After an injection it’s normal that you feel really shaky. It’s the medicine that’s making you do that.”

Clint continues to tremble, so Peter holds onto him.

Cap’s voice returns from the phone. “You did great, Champ. I heard you through the phone. It sounds likes Clint is in the clear. Help is on the way, approximately 10 minutes out, but it seems like you have the situation handled. A lot of people that I know wouldn’t have been able to stay as clear-headed as you did Peter. You should be proud of yourself. Tony will be just as proud when I tell him. And not for nothing, but I’m giving you the Captain America official thumbs-up of approval. Your quick thinking saved the day… or technically night for that matter.”

Peter smiles as he wipes away a tear. “It was nothing, really. That’s what superheroes do, I guess.

“That’s exactly right Peter. That’s what superheroes do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to all the people that have followed the story all the way through so far and to the people that pick and choose the ones they like. Its been so fun sharing the story and hearing the awesome feedback . You guys are the best!


End file.
